The Truth
by StrawberryPajamas
Summary: Early season 9 script: Andy sets out to find out the 'truth' of what really happened on 9/11. Meanwhile, Oscar makes a new friend over his favorite show.
1. Chapter 1

**The Office**

**The Truth**

**September 11, 2012 – 9:07 a.m.**

* * *

_(INT. Office. Oscar, Phyllis, Erin, Clark, Creed, Pete, and Toby are all silently standing around the area in front of Andy's office. The door is closed and the blinds are shut. Pam and Jim walk into the office to begin their day, and look over in mild interest at what is happening.)_

Pam: What's going on here?

_(No one answers, but Oscar mutely points to something at reception. The camera swings around and notices Andy's Cornell mug set on the counter.)_

_(Jim and Pam look at each other; they both seem to understand: they quickly hang up their coats and immediately join the group of workers by the door, looking extremely anxious.)_

Pam: Has anything happened yet?

Phyllis: Not yet. That's why we're all standing out here.

Jim: Well, has anyone tried calling him?

Erin: We tried, but he's unhooked the phone. And he's not answering his cell.

_(The others exchange nervous glances.)_

* * *

_(TH)_ Pam: Andy has a lot of strange mannerisms, which I'm sure you all already know, and those of us who've been here long enough have learned to read them fairly well… Anyway, we've found that all of his little 'tells' indicate his mood, and it's the more subtle ones that really scare us. When he's actually _not_ trying to be the loudest and most annoying person in the room is usually when something is really, really wrong… _(She looks anxious again)_ He didn't take his favorite mug with him into his office. Something very big is about to go down.

* * *

_(INT. Outside Andy's office door)_

Jim: Do you think his mom died?

Oscar: I don't know. Dwight's checking it out… did someone see the national news? Maybe there was a bomb threat.

_(Clark is on Stanley's computer, checking CNN.)_

Clark: Nothing major happened… just stuff about the Chinese economy again.

Jim: What about the Scranton Times?

_(Toby is holding a newspaper. He shakes his head.)_

Toby: Nope, nothing new.

Pam _(fretfully)_: Well, there has to be something…

_(Pete is off to the side, holding a coffee and watching the proceedings with raised eyebrows.)_

Pete: Uhm… how do you guys even know that Andy's upset?

_(Everyone turns to look at Pete.)_

Oscar: Do you not see the coffee mug?

Clark _(parroting)_: Yeah, dude. Do you not SEE the coffee mug?

_(Pete stares at Clark, looking dumbstruck.)_

Pete: Uh… well… it's just a mug, though, right? Do we really have to bust out DEFCON 1?

Phyllis: You don't know Andy. He'd _never_ forget his favorite Cornell mug!

Everyone _(nodding)_: Yeah!

Pam: Something's up, and it's not good.

Jim: And we need to find out what it is before it gets out of hand.

_(Suddenly, Andy's office door opens, and Andy himself steps out.)_

_(Silence reigns for several seconds.)_

Andy: Everyone.

Oscar: Andy…

Toby: Is everything alright?

Pam: We've been really worried…

_(Andy is silent. The office workers all watch him anxiously.)_

**End Cold Opening**

**Theme Song**

~/~

**Now, on with the show…**

_(INT. Office)_

_(Everyone is staring at Andy, waiting for him to speak.)_

Andy _(quietly)_: I have some shocking news… and I think it's about time you all knew the truth. _(takes a deep breath) _ Exactly eleven years ago today, the American government crashed two of its commercial airplanes into the World Trade Centers in New York.

_(beat)_

Jim: Uh…

Phyllis: What?

Andy _(nodding solemnly)_: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

Creed: Oh my God. _(He quickly turns around and dashes toward his desk, diving under it.)_

Pam: Andy, we already know it's the anniversary of 9/11.

Oscar: And did you say the American government crashed the planes into the towers?

Andy: Yes, Oscar, I did.

_(Several people speak over each other to correct him:)_

Pam: No, that was Al Qaeda…

Toby: Al Qaeda crashed the planes, Andy, not our government.

Pete: Yeah, Al Qaeda did that.

_(Andy shakes his head, looking pityingly at his employees.)_

Andy: No guys, that's what they _want_ you to think. 9/11 was a conspiracy designed by the American government, and I have documented proof… _(takes a folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket)_ from a gentleman I met online named '911TruthYo69'…

_(The group gives a collective sigh of exasperation. Most of them begin to disperse, muttering about a waste of time.)_

Andy: No! C'mon, guys – this is serious stuff! _(waving the paper around) _People's lives are at stake here…!

_(Everyone has left. He drops his arm back to his side.)_

* * *

_(TH)_ Pam _(shaking her head, self-depricating)_: Should've known, Beesly. Should've known.

* * *

(TH) Pete: I'm aware that 9/11 conspiracies have been around for a while now. My brother Stephen, actually, is absolutely convinced that George W. Bush had instigated the terrorist attacks, and that it was all just a huge set up to create mass chaos and confusion… but, I don't know. _(shrugs)_ It's sort of hard to take seriously a guy who you know owns a bong with a picture of Elmer Fudd on it.

* * *

(TH) Andy: These people here just don't understand. Not just that – they're ignorant and misinformed. I've done some research, and I really believe the 9/11 terrorist attacks were just a gigantic cover-up created by the United States government. I mean, the things I've read here _(turns to his computer and starts clicking through his browser) _It's pretty mind-blowing stuff. And I know that those of us who know the truth will not let our voices be pushed down... _(nods determinedly)_

* * *

(TH) Jim: Abraham Lincoln once said that you should never trust quotes from the internet, because it's impossible to verify their authenticity. _(He keeps a straight face for a moment before breaking out into a small smile)._

**End Scene 1**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Hello, readers! Yes, I'm writing another story in script-form, this one from season 9. And yes I hear all of your groans of exasperation loud and clear, but alas! I find myself STILL writing fanfiction.**

***sigh***

**Anywho… what do you guys think? Shall I continue? D'you like the topic? If you got any opinions on it, I'd love to hear them! **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Office**

**The Truth**

**Scene 2**

* * *

_(INT. Office. Everyone is at their desks. Andy is in his office, tacking a giant picture in his interior window of the World Trade Centers with a bright red question mark in the middle. Erin watches him from reception.)_

_(INT. Andy's office. Jim, Oscar, and Erin all enter.)_

Andy: Good morning, gentlemen – and gentle lady _(smiles at Erin, then glances at Oscar) _er, ladies.

_(Oscar frowns.)_

Jim: Um Andy, what the hell is that? _(Jerks his thumb at the poster behind him.)_

Andy _(boldly)_: What? Afraid of the truth, Tuna? Scared to rethink that which you once knew to be true as the truth… is actually false?

Oscar: Truth? Andy, it's just a picture of a question mark.

Andy: Yeah, 'cause I'm asking questions!

Jim: Stupid questions.

Erin _(nervously)_: Andy, I called them in here 'cause I'm worried about you. And they're worried too.

Oscar: This has got to stop.

Andy _(defensively)_: I'm only putting up a poster, guys! You can stop bustin' out Viet Cong on me. Jeez…

Jim: We're sorry, but we just want to make sure you aren't taking this whole '9/11 conspiracy' thing too seriously.

Andy: Would it really be that bad if I _was_ taking it seriously?

Jim, Oscar, and Erin: Yes.

Andy: I… well – ahhh… _(lets out a nervous chuckle) _That's… not…

_(Oscar suddenly lets out a frustrated sigh and walks out of the room. Erin and Jim stare after him, then glance at each other before following him.) _

Andy: Wait, guys!

_(Andy stands up as the door shuts behind them. He stares at it for a moment before glancing to the camera, triumphant.)_

* * *

_(TH) _Andy: Well, looks like the ol' Nardog won this argument – score one for the truth! The art of quarreling is in my blood I guess. I used to practice debate club with Johnny KnoxFart and Sandwich back in my Cornell days. _(laughs)_ Those losers couldn't argue their way out of graduate school! I was crowned the "Master 'Bator" each and every time…

* * *

_(INT. Office. Oscar is walking toward the kitchen. Jim and Erin hurry to catch up.)_

Jim: Hey, Oscar – what are you doing? We weren't done.

Oscar: I was.

Erin _(panicky)_: Wait, I thought you and Jim were going to talk to Andy! Remember that's why I asked you to come with me into his office? You _do_ remember that, right? Or did I do something wrong? Oh God, I'm a failure…!

Jim _(quickly)_: Wow, okay – um, no, Erin, you didn't do anything wrong.

Oscar _(firmly)_: I'm sorry you guys, but I'm out. I don't want to have to deal with this stuff anymore, okay? I'm done.

Jim _(incredulous)_: What?

_(Oscar turns around and walks through the kitchen door. Erin is hyperventilating.)_

Erin: …Oh no… I can't… failure… yikes

_(Jim awkwardly pats her on the back.)_

Jim: Is there like a breathing thing you can do?

Erin: My foster brother Stoney… showed me… how to snort milk… and squirt it out my eye.

Jim _(glancing at the camera)_: Um… go do that then, I guess?

_(Erin obediently nods and rushes to the kitchen. Jim just stares after her.)_

**End Scene 2**

* * *

_(TH)_ Oscar: Days like today tend to be a little difficult. What with Andy going off about his 9/11 conspiracies… _(shakes his head)_ It's a lot to deal with, you know? And I tend to get a bit 'preachy' about these sorts of things, which I realize a lot of people here don't appreciate. So I've come up with a great alternative: _(grins and holds up his IPhone) Monty Python's Flying Circus _– it's my favorite show! _Nothing_ can remove me further from reality than these British geniuses.

* * *

_(INT. Break Room. Oscar is watching Monty Python on his IPhone. Clark walks in.)_

Clark: Hey, man

_(Oscar doesn't respond, his attention on his IPhone. He suddenly chuckles, and Clark walks over to peek at his screen. Oscar notices, and quickly pulls back.)_

Oscar: Oh – hey! Hey Clark… sorry, I didn't see you there.

Clark: It's all cool, bro.

Oscar: Did you need me for something?

Clark: What? Oh, no! No, dude, I was just checking out… you know… _(gestures to Oscar's phone) _That thing… you were watching, just now. Love it, you know – I love it. My favorite, by far…

Oscar _(brightly)_: Oh, really? You watch it?

Clark: Totally! I really like that… that stuff on there. It's great… really – really awesome!

* * *

_(TH) _Clark: I have no f**king clue what he's talking about.

* * *

Oscar _(grinning)_: Wow, no kidding! This is great – I didn't know there were any other _Python_ fans in this office!

Clark: Whaaaat? Are you kidding? Major python FANATIC right over here! Oh man, just try to keep me away from python! It's just… with me, it's all python this and python that. Love me some of that… that stuff right there. Python stuff, y'know…

_(Oscar stands up, grinning from ear to ear.)_

Oscar: Wow, this is great Clark! You and I are going to be talking about a _lot_ more in the future.

Clark: Yeah. Lookin' forward to it, man!

_(Clark grins and Oscar claps him on the shoulder before walking out of the break room, still smiling. Clark's grin fades.)_

* * *

_(TH) Clark __(cont.): _Oh…_ MONTY Python_… _(beat)_ Yeah, no I've never seen it. _(beat)_ Actually, I did come across an episode once on accident. I Google-searched 'full-frontal nudity' for unrelated reasons, and a video of that show came up. _(shakes his head)_ I didn't get any of the jokes. And those nude-y girl pics were way out of date.

**End Scene 3**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, folks! Things have been pretty hectic on this end for some time, and I appreciate your patience!**

**Quick note: Clark was censored in this story because that's how it would be in the actual show: a bleeping sound. I myself have no issue with swearing, but there you go.**

**Please review! **


End file.
